Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car
Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car is one of The Wiggles' most popular songs. Song Credits 1998 Version * Written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch * Bass and Guitars: Murray Cook * Drums and Percussion: Tony Henry * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Engineer and Mixer: Chris Brooks * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Live Hot Potatoes! Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Greg Truman * Bass - John O'Grady * Guitars: Murray Cook, Rex Goh * Piano - Tony Gardner * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay, Sam Moran * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Robin Gist * Recording Location: Sydney Entertainment Centre The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Lead Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals - Andrew Koblar * First Violins - Peter Edwards, Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins - Matthew Tomkins, Monica Curro, Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young * Violas - Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright * Cellos - Nicholas Bochner, Miranda Brockman, Rohan de Korte, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood * Double Basses - Sylvia Hosking, Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Trumpets - Shane Hooton, Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne * Percussion - Robert Clarke, John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Arrangement: Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios 2013 Version * Lead Vocals - Simon Pryce * Additional Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Bass and Guitars: Murray Cook * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion - Steve Machamer * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Anthony Field 2017 Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Bass Guitar - Alex Keller * Six-String Banjo - Anthony Field * Drums - Oliver Brian * Piano - Lachlan Gillespie * Producers: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller Lyrics 1998 Version Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car, We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, We're gonna ride the whole day long Greg: Murray's in the back seat, Playing his guitar Murray)'s in the back seat, Of the Big Red Car! (Chorus, Jeff falls asleep after chorus) Greg: Jeff is fast asleep, He's having a little rest We better wake him up so let's all Call out "Wake up Jeff!" (Jeff Wiggle Wakes Up) (Chorus) Greg: Anthony is eating, He's got so much food, He's eating apples and oranges, Greg, Jeff and Murray: And fruit salad too! (Chorus) Other Wiggles: Greg is doing the driving, Singing Greg: '''Scooby do ah!) '''Other Wiggles: Greg is doing the driving, Of the Big Red Car! (Chorus 2x) 2013 Version Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car, We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, We're gonna ride the whole day long Emma: Simon's in the back seat, singing Simon: '''la la la. laaaaaaaaa '''Emma: Simon's in the back seat, Of the Big Red Car! (Chorus, Lachy falls asleep after chorus) Simon: Lachy is fast asleep, He's sleeping through this song We better wake him up so let's all Wake up Lachlan (Awake Wiggles shout "Wake up Lachy!") (Lachy Wakes Up) (Chorus) Lachy: Anthony is eating, He's got so much food, He's eating apples and oranges, Emma, Lachy and Simon: And fruit salad too! (Chorus) Other Wiggles: Emma is doing the driving, Singing Emma: Scooby do ah! Other Wiggles: Emma is doing the driving, Of the Big Red Car! (Chorus 2x) 2017 Version Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Emma: Simon's in the back seat. Singing Simon: Opera, laaaaa Emma: Simon's in the back seat. Of the Big Red Car (Chorus) Simon: Lachy's fast asleep Although the road's rocky We'd better wake him up So let's all call out, "Wake Up, Lachy" Simon & Emma: WAKE UP LACHY! (Chorus) Lachy: Anthony is eating He's eating so much food He's eating apples and oranges 'Emma, Lachy & Simon: And fruit salad too (Chorus) 'Simon & Lachy: Emma is doin' the driving Singing Emma: Scooby doo-wah Simon & Lachy: Emma is doin' the driving All: Of the big red car (Chorus 2x) Gallery TootToot!-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles, mascots and dancers TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|''"Wiggles, to the Big Red Car!"'' TheOtherWigglyGroupinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group in epilogue TootToot!-Epilogue2.jpg|Mascots and Dancers waving goodbye Tunnel.jpg|A tunnel TheWigglesSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles singing TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|1998 version TheWindmills.jpg|The Windmills MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarintheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar (Notice that Anthony's shirt is dark blue.) TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain TheOtherWigglyHumansinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Captain in epilogue TootTootWords.jpg|"Toot Toot" words TheWigglesinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesandHenryinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry JeffSleepinginTootToot!.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWigglesandDorothyinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in epilogue AnthonyEatinginTootToot!.jpg|Anthony eating WagsandAnthonyinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Wags and Anthony in epilogue WagsinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue TheOtherWigglesSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|The Other Wiggles pointing at Greg GregSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing TheBigRedCarinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Big Red Car in epilogue BigRedCarFlying.jpg|The Big Red Car flying MurrayandJeffinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCarWords.jpg|The "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" words TheOtherWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|The Other Wiggles waving TheSun.jpg|The Sun TheWigglesinTootToot!OpeningSequence.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in 1998 Toot Toot intro TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles arriving in the Big Red Car JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car MurrayandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Jeff TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Live.jpg|1998 live TheWigglesSinginginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheOtherWigglesSinginginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|1999 version (US version and new AUS) TheBigRedCarin1999.jpg|The Big Red Car TheWigglesinTootToot!1999Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue JeffSleepinginTootToot!1999.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTootToot!1999.jpg|Jeff waking up AnthonyEatinginTootToot!1999.jpg|Anthony eating TheOtherWigglesSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|The Other Wiggles pointing to Greg GregSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandDorothyinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandHenryinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTootToot!1999Epilogue.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglesinTootToot!1999.jpg|The Other Wiggles waving back TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|1999 version (Carols in the Domain" File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999Live.jpg|1999 live File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2000Live.png|2000 live File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2001Live.jpg|2001 live File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2002Live.jpg|2002 live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-YesDear.png|Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car (Yes Dear episode "Make Every Second Count") TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Taiwanese.jpg|Tawainese version File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-TheTodayShow.jpg|2003 version (The Today Show) File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2003Live.jpg|2003 live (Live Hot Potatoes!) TootToot--Live.jpg|2005 version (LIVE Hot Potatoes!) Wiggles14.jpg|2003-2005 Tour live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2005Live.jpg|2005 version (Live In Little Rock) TootToot-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation wiggle05.jpg|2006 with Brett TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2006Live.jpg|2006 version (Wiggledancing!) 323493944_6d89cb4e98_o.jpg|2006 December live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WigglesWorldLive.jpg|Wiggles World version TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2007Live.jpg|2007 live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-UNICEFLive.jpg|UNICEF live BigBigShowPromoPicture7.jpg|2008 version (Big Big Show) 5997519223_b269d2b13e_o.jpg|2008 December live 3775958841_684d4f84db_o.jpg|2009 live Steppin'Out-TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Steppin' Out performing this song TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Today.jpg|Today clip starring Karl and Richard TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2011Live.jpg|2011 version (Australia Day Concert) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-PowerhouseMuseumLive.jpg|Powerhouse Museum version TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012Live.jpg|2012 version (Getting Strong Concert) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-BIG106.2FM.jpg|BIG 106.2 FM performance TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2010Live.jpg|2010 version (Greatest Hits In The Round) MurraySingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Murray singing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (from Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) TheMariachiWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|Spanish version TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-December2011Live.jpg|December 2011 live 5226171968_5dc51360eb_o.jpg|2011 live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012.jpg|Greg singing this song in 2012 TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise video clip TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Celebration!Live.jpg|Celebration! concert (from Wiggly Webisode: "Greg Speaks!") wiggles 078.JPG|2012 live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|Christmas Celebration Live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WestfieldParramatta.jpg|The Wiggles singing at the Westfield Parramatta TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2BSStudio.jpg|2BS Studio version GregPageSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing the song in 2013 while playing guitar TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-SydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Sydney Royal Easter Show performance TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-PrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|"Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" video clip File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2013.jpg|2013 version TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2013Live.jpg|2013 live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Google.jpg|Google TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-BTWinnipeg.jpg|BT Winnipeg performance TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Wigglehouse.jpg|Live at Wigglehouse TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live (Ready, Steady, Wiggle Tour!" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-HydeParkLive.jpg|Hyde Park live TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2014Live.jpg|2014 Live (Apples and Bananas Tour) TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Orchestra.png|Meet the Orchestra TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-ReunionConcertRehearsal.png|Reunion concert rehearsal 28488-1194833578-5.jpg|2007 US live 2745856438_d351ae40e2_o.jpg|2008 live wiggles_brc.jpg|2011 live IMG_2076.jpg|2010 live Trivia *According to the "Wiggles songs" category, this is the number one Wiggles Song on Wigglepedia along with Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!. * In some parts of the original 1998 version, Anthony's skivvy is darker than it usually is so as to not interfere with the bluescreen process. The 1998 version also shows, the Big Red Car flying at the end. This is similar to Grease, a 1978 film. * This song is sometimes confused with the song Big Red Car as they're both songs about The Big Red Car. * The 1998 version aired on television after the Toot Toot video was released. * The Karaoke Songs 1 shows that John Field's name was in the credits, although he didn't write it. Videos Appearances Video Appearances *Toot Toot! *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes! *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *On the Road with The Wiggles *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *Wiggle Treats! *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! *Wiggle Around Australia Episode Appearances *Haircut *Storytelling *LCAW: Episode 5 *LCAW: Episode 13 *LCAW: Episode 21 *Making Pies (concert) *Shiver Me Timbers *We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea *Bill the Billycart (concert) *Learn About Animals *Bailamos *A Wiggly Concert (concert) *Pirate Dancing (concert) *Box of Mystery *Miss Polly Had a Dolly *Toot Toot! *Pirate Poetry (live at Wigglehouse) Album Appearances * Toot Toot! (1998) * Karaoke Songs 1 (2005) * Live Hot Potatoes! (2005) * Sing Along: Crunchy Munchy Music (2006) * Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2009/2010) * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (2012) Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2012 Category:Celebration! songs Category:2013 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2013 Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Songs About The Big Red Car Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:2012 songs Category:Action Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:Youtube Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Series 10 Category:John Field Songs Category:Craig Abercrombie Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggle Treats! Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs